


Aw, Rats!

by RosedustQueen



Category: Original Work
Genre: Artificial Intelligence, Dungeons & Dragons, Evil Rats, Evil Rodents, Evolved Rats, Funny, Gen, One Shot, Oneshot, Prompt Fill, Rats, TalkToTransformer, World Domination, rodents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:41:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23024182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosedustQueen/pseuds/RosedustQueen
Summary: Written almost exclusively by TalktoTransform website. Makes no sense at first, starts to read like a DnD session in the middle, but gets deep at the end. Oneshot.





	Aw, Rats!

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so listen i know it's like 2:48AM right now but I was having such fun with this AI website and it wrote possibly the weirdest and most hilarious short story ever and I was so amused I had to post it here. I gave it a prompt to work with and had to regenerate a couple times for some paragraphs to get readable language but everything else is 100% written by the AI bot thing. please fucking enjoy lmfao

**My Prompt:** _Once upon a time, long ago...There were rats. So many damned rats. The rats sucked, and it only got worse when they evolved. They took over, enslaving humanity and spreading disease across the land. They renamed their new dominion "Rat Palace"._

As the rats took over, a group of people did what any decent person would do in this situation: they ate the rats and let the plague go into a coma. Today, the death toll from all of the rats runs deep and wide. 

Now it's time for the rats to come out of their coma and start really wreaking havoc again! Oh wait... They're so evolved they're still in the coma and are gonna be better at spreading disease than we are. 

This is seriously not fair! I am stuck with a pile of rats that I have no idea how to kill and no idea if this turn is actually going to happen or not! ...Oh right... I was just about to say that we don't actually know when the next turn will be.

We can't assume anything that will really make the plot come together or what exactly is going to happen next. And we don't know who the NPCs are either.

I mean, I know the King is in love with the queen and the Privy Seal is going to be in great danger. I know that the Unseelie Court have some reason to want to help the Rat King. 

But I don't know what or how it's going to all play out and when the fights are going to happen. Why do the rats even hate us so much? What did we ever do to them? What has to be really, really, REALLY bad to put them on the warpath against us?

We just don't know anything. The point of the storyline, the reason it was made, wasn't for us. It was to show how the Unseelie Court were using us to get to Ratbros. We don't know what they were planning to do to us.

We aren't smart enough to get their point of view. We're just a bunch of stupid-y people who look like idiots and are held together by their collective insanity. 

Every once in a while we get a little smarter and they make a little more sense, but we just can't understand why.

And that's a problem, because they have total control over our lives and mind because we're their pawns, and we serve their every whim.

We're here to make sure Ratbros isn't disturbed and no one knows who the fuck we are because we don't have the balls to stand up for ourselves.

Unless we act like animals. Or are trying to kill the rats, that is.

We aren't killing anyone or anything, we just try to be non-threatening and so don't cause much fear of hurting anyone. 

We hope you'll understand that we'll continue to do what we're doing, even if it looks futile, because in this crazy world, it's better than getting hurt.

The End (Okay I added this one bit for drama who cares)

Bonus Line: I can't imagine the ills that plague this world without a living, breathing rat at its heart. If all the known galaxies were torn asunder by a pair of orbiting cows we'd still have billions of galaxies


End file.
